Playmate
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Entertaining themselves in a bar on a casual date night, Hiccup and Astrid end up coming to the 'rescue' of a woman on a terrible date. Established Hiccstrid Hiccup/Astrid/Mala one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**And now for something completely different...**

 **A threesome!**

 **(yes, the different was sarcasm).**

 **(disclaimer; had a full autistic meltdown part way through writing this. If you think something is off... it was probably me.)**

 **Hiccup/Astrid/Mala**

 **Established Hiccstrid couple. Plus Mala. Vague references to open relationships.**

-HTTYD-

"Ok, what about him?"

"Judging by the way he's been talking to the barmaids tits all night? Straight."

Hiccup snorted into his drink, wiping beer foam from his upper lip. Astrid was so blunt. He loved it. As a couple who had both experimented with their sexuality in their teenage years, they were comfortable discussing sexuality and, when they were out at a quiet bar where little else was going on, they sometimes did the "gay/straight/bi?" game with strangers.

"Bi guys can like boobs too. Case in point."

Hiccup indicated himself.

"Yeah, but because they've usually talked to a man and not stared at his pecs, they don't tend to hold a conversation with the tit area."

Astrid gestured to her own chest, and just to wind her up. Hiccup pretended to have only just noticed them and stared avidly. She swatted at him, laughing. She scanned the room while sipping her drink.

"Ok. Redhead in the corner."

"Hmm." Hiccup glanced over at the man, observed how he looked around and who at "hard to say."

"Gay."

"Really?"

"Either that or he's half blind. Has barely looked at the hot blonde at the bar who's on a disastrous date."

Hiccup let his eyes wander in that direction, immediately landing on said attractive blonde. Not as attractive as the blonde sat next to him, but still. 'Disastrous' date seemed an apt description, judging by the way the woman was watching the guy she had come in with attempting to chat up the barmaid in between shots of something dark and alcoholic.

"I'm going to get a refill. While I'm gone... Girl sat over by the jukebox."

Astrid knew he was never going to look over there. Not when he could watch her cute hips and butt as she sauntered up to the bar, leaning casually against it and turning to check Hiccup was looking. He was, naturally.

The drunk lech took issue with Astrid talking to the barmaid - as though that wasn't what she was there for, to order drinks from - and Hiccup considered getting up, but was also quite certain his girlfriend had it well in hand. In the space of a minute, drunk asshole was on his knees with Astrid twisting his arm around behind his back. His date of the evening looked really quite amused and therefore disinclined to help.

Released from the death grip, the man scrambled to retrieve the remnants of his pride and run out of the bar. Some form of communication was exchanged between the three women, and the barmaid served Astrid and the other blonde drinks, then both blondes came over.

"Hiccup, meet Mala. Mala, meet Hiccup."

Hiccup stood to shake the woman's hand, at which point he realised something; she was _taller_ than him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Astrid sat back next to Hiccup, smiled over at their new friend.

"Mala was on a blind date. You can probably guess it wasn't going well."

"I don't know, most of _our_ dates end up with you practicing wrestling moves on me."

Astrid giggled, while Mala looked a little surprised by Hiccup's candid remark but Astrid had this ability to put him at ease. So Mala got that view of him from the get go.

"I saw you two discussing various other patrons of the bar. What is it you were doing?"

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look, but she smiled rather than worried about saying it.

"Guessing their sexuality. It's just a thing we do for laughs sometimes."

Mala raised one slim eyebrow, lifted her drink to her mouth and took a sip.

"Is this a normal British custom?"

Hiccup had recognised her accent as Australian, similar to his grandparents. So perhaps she hadn't been in the UK terribly long.

"Well... it's talked about a lot. I don't know how many people actually sit in bars discussing it though."

"I see. Does that mean you discussed me?"

Astrid shook her head, stole some of Hiccup's drink and sat up a little straighter.

"Hadn't got to you get. We were working the corners and walls. You were in the middle."

"Ah, yes. My companion for the evening was quite attached to the bar. Or was that the lovely lady behind it?"

Hiccup watched Astrid glance over, but he knew that the short redhead lady wasn't Astrid's type. Hiccup was an exception, as his girlfriend generally liked blondes or brunettes, and particularly liked tall ones. He recognised the spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Coulda been both. She's cute and has alcohol. He seemed to like both. Not that _you_ aren't cute, but she's paid to tolerate his rudeness to a point. I suspect you were less forgiving."

Looking slightly bemused, Mala took another sip from her drink, a cocktail Hiccup didn't recognised that smelled sweet, like peaches.

"Quite. And... thank you. I think."

"You're welcome. When did you move from Australia? And yes, I'm always this shy."

That won a chuckle from Mala, who seemed quite happy to humour Hiccup's insatiably curious girlfriend. Hiccup was equally curious, but happy to let the ladies lead the conversation.

"A few years ago now. My last serious relationship was over there, hence the utterly ridiculous debacle you saw occurring. Some of my friends decided I'd been single too long."

"And they hate you enough to put you through that? That would make you want to _stay_ single, surely."

"I am quite sure they will insist he only misbehaves when intoxicated."

"Well that isn't what you want, a guy you can't take anywhere!"

Mala nodded, looking a little distant as she obviously recalled something.

"Quite the opposite of my ex partner. Atali was quite adept at being well behaved, regardless of alcohol consumption."

Hiccup didn't say anything, but he was quite sure Atali was a girls name. Astrid had probably psychically pegged this woman as bisexual from several feet away. She was smart like that.

"My dad's a clumsy drunk. My mom's a giggly drunk. Astrid can range from dangerous drunk to handsy drunk."

"And you?"

Mala asked, taking another taste from her drink. The smell was subtle yet pervasive, and Hiccup had a brief instance of thought about whether or not she would taste like peaches.

"I don't really get drunk. I drink for enjoyment. But I'm probably a clumsy, sleepy drunk if ever I am."

As a few drinks were imbibed, conversation loosened up and flowed with ease. When Astrid got around to asking about Mala's relationship ending, apparently it wasn't a huge painful breakdown, more just a fizzling out between two people who were no longer compatible.

"She was never quite as adventurous as I was."

Astrid, now pleasantly tipsy and occasionally groping Hiccup under the table, giggled.

"I can't tell if you mean sexually or not. That would certainly bore me."

Hiccup was then the subject of a surprisingly intrigued look from Mala. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but that might be because after her third drink, Astrid had started periodically squeezing his groin leaving Hiccup half-hard and uncomfortable.

"I did _not._ I meant that she was always afraid to travel, and living in Australia, I wanted to get out where the wild animals were. We did climb Springsure though."

"I'm not sure what that is."

" _It_ is an extinct volcano. Not the highest summit in the world by any means, but it was very good fun."

Hiccup wanted to continue to engage in the conversation, but he was worried how his voice would come out with Astrid touching him, being increasingly less subtle about it each and every time. If Mala didn't have an inkling, he would be amazed. Every time he tried to subtly move Astrid's hand, she would grip him through his jeans and Hiccup was in danger of truly embarrassing himself.

"Would you excuse me?"

Mala nodded agreeably, but Astrid leaned into him even more.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"The bathroom?"

Pouting, Astrid let him up and Hiccup thanked the gods for dim lighting, hoping it sufficiently disguised his erection as he stumbled to the bathroom. The stark lighting in there didn't do him any favours, but at least it was empty and allowed Hiccup to hide in a cubicle, trying to will away his erection now Astrid wasn't groping him.

Mostly successful, Hiccup left the bathroom only to discover their table was empty. Not just of the ladies, but Hiccup and Astrid's things too - his jacket was no longer next to where he had sat. Wondering if it was a practical joke, Hiccup went to ask the barmaid.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the ladies I was sat with went?"

"They left. Looked quite... friendly. You might be third wheeling."

Understanding the not-terribly-subtle hint, Hiccup had a strong suspicion of what he would find when he went outside. Surprisingly, he only found the two talking. He had once found Astrid literally waiting to drag him into an alleyway threesome with a slim brunette he was pretty sure was called Heather. He was an _indulgent_ boyfriend, apparently, but Hiccup didn't really see a problem if he and Astrid were happy to occasionally play with a friend.

Which was why he now carried condoms almost everywhere.

Astrid gave him _the look,_ the one that asked if Hiccup was happy to take this new person home with them for usually wild night. Hiccup couldn't deny Mala was attractive, and he hadn't only had innocent thoughts about her over the two or three - he wasn't sure, it had all blurred when Astrid began touching him - hours she had spent with them.

So he nodded.

"Told you Hiccup was on board. Are you alright to drive babe?"

Having only had one beer then stuck to soft drinks, Hiccup nodded. Mala had had a couple of drinks, and Astrid several but he knew she had the constitution, plus she wasn't shy about saying she was too drunk to think straight. Or consent to threesomes.

"Mala? Are you drunk?"

"Not at all, why?"

"Just checking."

He didn't want to worry about if she was too drunk to consent. Assuming she was agreeing to what Astrid was insinuating anyway. She was steady on her feet, clear and eloquent when she spoke.

"Given that Mala is huge" Astrid gestured to the very tall lady "I'm gonna hop in the back."

Hiccup had a tall family, so Astrid was used to being relegated to the back seat sometimes as the Haddock families long legs wouldn't fit without the seats pushed back. Mala folded herself into the passenger seat gracefully, Astrid leaning over the back of Hiccup's seat in order to lick his jaw.

"Astrid!"

"What?"

She gave him her best innocent eyes. Even a little lower lip pouting. Hiccup couldn't stay even a little irritated with that face.

"Seatbelt."

Astrid flopped back, strapped herself in and Mala copied, long slender fingers dancing over the dragon bobble heads stuck to the dashboard.

"Very sweet."

"Thanks."

Hiccup started the car, felt as much as heard Astrid shifting about in the backseat and he knew she was hot, aroused by the thought of what could happen that night. That inevitably encouraged the embers of arousal just beginning to stir in Hiccup. Mala was quiet, but in the reflection of windows Hiccup could see she was observing them in her silence.

They pulled up outside Hiccup and Astrid's place, and Hiccup waited a minute, unsure if Mala was really interested in coming in with them or if she had simply been caught up in Astrid's enthusiasm. She answered his silent question with a silent action, unclipping her seatbelt and sliding from the car. Astrid bounded out alongside her, and Hiccup watched his girlfriend leading the guest to their front door excitedly.

It took him a little while to snap out of surprise, and the women were inside before he was done locking the car. When Hiccup caught up to them, he was somewhat surprised to find the two already in the bedroom, Astrid on top of Mala as they kissed hungrily and he felt certain he had missed something.

"Get your cute butt over here would ya?"

"I feel like there's usually a _little_ conversation first?"

Astrid winked, leaning away from Mala just long enough to unbutton her shirt.

"Mala didn't believe you would go along with it, so we couldn't talk to influence you in the car."

That sounded about right for Astrid, Hiccup chuckled to himself.

"Right... Is there a forfeit?"

"Oh, definitely. She's only allowed to watch while I have you first."

Yep, definitely Astrid. There had been similar playful bets between Hiccup and Astrid, though it usually entailed Hiccup being stuck only being allowed to _watch_ while Astrid fucked herself with her fingers or a vibrator. Now Mala was apparently to suffer a similar fate for not believing Hiccup would 'allow' the threesome.

Hiccup kicked off his boots, hung his jacket on the door and crossed the room to their bed, hauled into a kiss by Astrid while Mala laid there observing. He could taste Mala's peach drink on Astrid's lips, tongue slipping out to seek more of the taste until Mala sat up, reached for Hiccup herself and kissed him while be was still breathless. Dizzy and feeling high on the taste of peaches, Hiccup could only blink, dazed.

Astrid tugged at Hiccup's t-shirt, ran a hand down his chest when it was off and hummed appreciatively as they kissed again. Hiccup only got a chance to catch his breath when Astrid turned back to Mala, fingers tangling in blonde hair while others encountered the roadblock of Astrid's hair braid. Hiccup offered a helping hand, loosening the tie and running his fingers through Astrid's blonde locks.

He saw the way Mala's eyes darkened when Astrid moaned softly, tilting her head back to let Hiccup scratch lightly over her scalp, knowing she was pliant and lax under the tingling touches. At his nod, Mala finished removing Astrid's unbuttoned shirt, leaving her top half clad only in her bra and the liquid gold of her hair.

Astrid growled when Hiccup stopped touching her hair, but soon turned her attentions back to Mala and Hiccup was content to simply watch as curious hands explored new skin, testing and delighting in the discovery of sensitive spots, tasting the victory of arousing their partner. Mala was lean, muscular beneath her clothes, though there was a softness in the curve of rounded hips that Hiccup's hands were drawn to as he kissed her shoulder, met Astrid's lips near her neck and Mala arched, purring between the two as they mapped her.

Clothes quickly shed until all were in only underwear, Hiccup's fingers were the first to slide through Mala's short blonde hair, cock twitching when she whined low in her chest, gave a throaty plea for him to pull on the strands. He was often hesitant to initiate rougher touches, but when he complied Mala moaned outright, twisting almost painfully to chase the contact as Astrid nipped the exposed skin of her neck.

She was not their first, Hiccup and Astrid learned in the art of sharing anothers body between them and it seemed Mala appreciated this fact immensely. Astrid had not forgotten the wagers forfeit though, and with initial reluctance that faded with the knowledge he was about to have sex with his girlfriend, Hiccup pulled away from Mala entirely, watched her face betray the protest of being left while Hiccup and Astrid came together next to her. Astrid grabbed a condom from the bedside, sheathing Hiccup's cock the second she freed it from his boxers.

"Told you. Watch. If you're good, you get him. And trust me" Astrid slipped off her briefs, easing herself down Hiccup's shaft with no preamble "he's worth it."

Hiccup could only lie there and try to remember how to breathe again, Astrid's tight heat a satin vice on his cock. She reached up and slid her bra off; Astrid was never shy to display her body, whether they were alone or with an audience. Hiccup used his arms to shift his upper body, sitting against the pillows better as Astrid rode him. He knew her states of desire, from craving intimacy to desperate to be fucked. This particular state was simply taking the edge off; Astrid had every intention of enjoying their companion of the night more, but she needed to come first, take the burning edge from her need so her mind could focus again.

The view alone was spectacular; Astrid was gorgeous, hungry and feral in this state and Hiccup was the willing victim of her fire. Her pace was blistering, quick and hard and Hiccup could barely contain himself with every slam of her ass against his thighs, the aching loss followed by the sweet feeling of her hot and wet around him. In the brief seconds he could tear his eyes away from Astrid groping at her own breasts, he could see Mala squirming, flushed and wanting next to them.

The _sounds_ Astrid made were filthy, utterly indecent and Hiccup was enthralled by every single one, her breathy moans like lightning down his spine. It was a fast and functional fuck, but Hiccup was hooked on the sight of Astrid riding him and tried to hold out, sustain the high until he could take it no longer. Astrid reached Valhalla with him, helped by his fingers against her clit and her own against her nipples.

"Mmm, I needed that. Thanks babe."

Hiccup could only chuckle breathlessly between ragged pants as he fought to return to Earth, gripping the condom so Astrid could dismount him.

"Anytime milady."

He sat up to ditch the condom and wipe off residual mess, unsurprised Astrid was already busy removing the last stitches of Mala's clothing to leave her as naked as them. Well, once Hiccup got rid of the boxers Astrid had merely moved out of the way. He felt a momentary self-consciousness for his skinny build, but Mala didn't appear to have any complaints and Hiccup **knew** Astrid had none.

There was something to be said for watching Astrid with another person, simply because Hiccup was often too distracted by his own arousal (or prevented by angles) to appreciate things like the way Astrid's spine curved, cat-like and sensual when she slid up Mala's body, or the way her cute little ass stuck up in the air when she lifted to take in Mala's quivering form.

"You just watching?"

"For now. You looked like you were having fun."

Astrid's mouth tipped into a smirk, hair already shifting from "just down" to "sex hair" as she turned back to exploring Mala's body with eager hands and hungry mouth. Mala writhed and moaned when Astrid's attentions reached her chest, ample breasts apparently quite sensitive to Astrid's thumbs across her nipples, fingers tweaking and mouth suckling at the pebbled peaks.

Not one to hang around, Astrid's mouth soon slid further down and Mala arched, gasping in pleasure (Hiccup assumed, fairly certain Astrid's mouth would be as sinful for Mala as it was for Hiccup) when the blonde head settled neatly between trembling thighs. Mala beckoned Hiccup closer too, reaching for his slowly-reawakening cock and guiding him to where she could take him within her mouth. Hiccup's head fell back, groaning at the soft warmth, nimble tongue darting over his glans.

When he looked back down, Astrid's eyes were hot on his from where she was giving equal attentions to Mala. Cock pulsing hard, Hiccup pulled back when he saw the flush extending down Mala's neck and chest, the tensing muscles of her stomach and thighs. He knew it was a dangerous game to let someone continue sucking him as they neared or achieved climax, nor did he want to come again just yet.

"Fuck! Yes..."

Her passionate cry trailed off into a hiss as Astrid continued to tease her, carrying Mala through the climax until her shaking limbs pushed weakly at blonde hair, panting breaths forming words that pleaded for mercy.

Astrid let Mala come down - literally, her body falling limply to the bed - before leaping at Hiccup, kissing him deeply, shoving her tongue in his mouth to share Mala's taste between them and rutting against his erection for good measure. Then she was whispering in his ear, fingers wrapping around his cock to stroke teasingly.

He nodded, but they both knew Mala needed a little slower handling right now, else she might become almost numb from overstimulation. Encouraging her up onto shaking knees, Hiccup took the front while Astrid took the back, the memory of her enjoying rough hands in her hair spurring Hiccup to use nails instead of fingers on her sides, to graze teeth rather than lips over a sensitive collarbone, to suck harshly at her swollen nipples.

Mala could barely stay upright, held there only by Astrid's hand in her hair, Hiccup's nails dug into her waist and back. They avoided going for anything lower, letting the heat smoulder until Mala was tough in turn. Her nails left fire on Hiccup's shoulder, and Astrid gasped when Mala's hand reached back to squeeze her soft backside.

He heard Astrid murmur what they wanted from her in Mala's ear, a breathy whisper that made her whimper. Mala nodded eagerly, moved agreeably into the positions dictated, waited patiently for Hiccup to retrieve a fresh condom.

"Let us know if it gets too much, ok?"

Mala gave another nod, quivering with anticipation as she waited for Hiccup to sheath his cock, grip her hips and guide himself inside her. He bit his lip, savouring the novelty of a body that wasn't Astrid's, but it was always just that - a novelty. It was the same for Astrid - she liked to fuck girls, but neither would choose it over each other.

Astrid spread her thighs, inviting Mala to go down on her and she did not waste such an opportunity. Hiccup made sure to grip her hips tight, not sure Mala could focus on staying on all fours between Astrid and Hiccup, even with Hiccup's cock to anchor her in place. This was a favourite position of theirs, as Astrid thrived and writhed with the vibrations of someone moaning against delicate skin, of someone mindless with arousal devouring her. Hiccup got to watch the show and fuck the willing human between them, who got to enjoy them both.

It was a win-win-win really.

Mala took to it beautifully, pushing back to encourage Hiccup's pace when he started thrusting, her moans muffled but still in concert with Astrid's, both blondes grappling for purchase. Mala gripped Astrid's thigh while Astrid grabbed a handful of pillow and offered Hiccup a sexy smirk before her face went slack with pleasure again.

His nails tightened on her hip and Mala tightened on his cock, surfacing for air to breathe the word "harder" for him, then resuming her avid attentions to Astrid. Unsure if she meant to fuck her or hold her harder, Hiccup did both and Mala devolved like a primal beast between them. Astrid didn't even seem to mind the loss of a damp tongue on her clit as she watched Mala come, swearing and bucking into Hiccup, skin tearing beneath his nails and Astrid, in a fit of inspiration, leant forward and _bit_ Mala on the shoulder.

Hiccup fely the aftershocks that wracked her, spasms around his pulsing cock and the softening gasps as Mala struggled to breathe through the pleasure. Realising neither Hiccup or Astrid had come, Mala even kindly moved to slump, panting and quaking, to their side. Hiccup ditched the condom he was wearing and Astrid grabbed him before he could put on another; they'd fluid-bonded months ago but usually used condoms when someone else was in their bed.

It wouldn't take much for either of them, Astrid molten and Hiccup nearly fit to burst as he slipped inside his lover. Astrid gripped him, reached up and kissed him. She still tasted like Mala, like peaches and lust and Hiccup licked her lips, thrust deeper into her and gods did she respond, arching and rolling her hips in time with his. The dance was one they'd done a thousand times, well practiced and both were teetering on the precipice.

Astrid broke first, an almost-silent moan leaving swollen, parted lips as she curled into Hiccup, arms tight on his shoulders until she melted beneath him. An impatient wriggle was her signal for Hiccup to finish and he was powerless to deny her, vision going white as his blood pounded hot. He was slow to pull out, nuzzling her cheek, her lips and Astrid giggled lightly. Hiccup eventually sat back on the bed, sticky and sweaty and undeniably satisfied.

Mala looked between the two, and Hiccup recognised _that_ look well. The uncertainty when the hormones began to fade.

"If you want to leave, I'll drive you home. If you wanna stay the night, then you're welcome to."

Astrid stretched, making a sound of agreement.

"Mhmm. Plus if you stay we can go round two in the morning."

She didn't really need much more encouragement to spend the night, and after drinks and clean ups Hiccup couldn't help but be amused by that smug expression Astrid got when she was cuddled on both sides.

He was woken by Astrid kneeling next to him, a hot mouth on his morning wood and Mala's green eyes a mischievous gleam from around groin level. Indulging his girlfriend had some wonderful perks.

Bolstered by them inviting her to spend the night and the vigorous sexual antics of the morning, Mala was chatty and at ease with them that morning as Hiccup made breakfast while Astrid made drinks. She even befriended their cat, Toothless, who was used to the occasional morning stranger that smelled of his owners and draped himself over her lap, mewling for attention.

Astrid came with them when Hiccup drove her home, leaning to curl around the passenger seat with a coy smile.

"We should trade numbers."

Mala played along.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, you might have more terrible dates we can rescue you from."

-HTTYD-

 **I can count on no hands how many times I've been satisfied with the ending of a one shot or a fic. Because I never am. But hey, I wrote y'all some smut so leave me reviews? They are author motivation!**

 **(I've been asked this alot recently; I _do_ still take prompts, but they have to br actual prompts. Not just 1x2x3. Give me a premise. A sexual position. A morning after line. Something!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Technically a sequel to Playmate and will make more sense if you read that, done on request but since I have a thing for Mala, it's hardly surprising I took the request.**

 **Foursome... I haven't written one of these in a looooong time.**

 **I've written this M/M free, but if you're _so_ straight you think being in the same room as another erect penis is gay, you may want to look away now...**

 **Established Hiccstrid, new Mala/Eret... having a playdate! A messy, messy playdate.**

-HTTYD-

"We've never really done this before."

"I didn't know you were against trying new things."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, wondering where along the lines this had even been brought up between Astrid and Mala. He had agreed, but it was new. Not just that hooking up with Mala again was unusual in itself, with their overnight only thing. But now her new and intrigued boyfriend was coming along for the repeat affair. They'd only hooked up with one other guy before, out of Astrid's curiousity mostly.

The sex had been pretty great, if Astrid's response had been any indicator. But the guy in question had become a little obsessed with Astrid, and after finally shaking him off, they had stuck to female 'friends' only.

With any luck, dating Mala already meant this Eret lad wouldn't become a jealous nutcase. Hiccup checked himself in the mirror, figuring it would do. He hardly needed to impress Mala if she was coming back for another go, and he thought the red jumper he had on might even make his skinny shoulders look a little broader.

Astrid looked as incredibly beautiful as ever, red skirt resting a few inches above her knees to show toned legs, blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Her braid was loose and casual, rather than almost wrenched back off her face to keep it out of the way. Hiccup was glad cutting it off never really occurred to her - he _loved_ Astrid's hair.

"Hey" her hand brushed his arm, turning Hiccup's attention from her breasts to her face "are you sure you're ok with this?"

Hiccup nodded, though he was touched that she asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Are you?"

Astrid nodded too, sliding under Hiccup's outstretched arm for a cuddle. He leant down, inhaling her hair and humming to himself. Astrid squeezed his waist, then looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Are we stocked up on condoms?"

"Got 'em yesterday. Even got one of those mixed size packs in case he's loads bigger or smaller than you. And lube, since I'm pretty sure me and Mala both intend on having you both."

Truth be told, Hiccup hadn't even thought of any of that. Sidestepping the whole lube thing before they got distracted, Hiccup settled for a joke.

"Promise not to leave me if he's hung like a dragon?"

Astrid buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Oh, I do love you. Yes, I promise."

He _had_ been kidding; if Hiccup were worried Astrid would leave him for another guy, he wouldn't willingly agree to the hookup. However, he was more than secure in their relationship. This was just... an experience. A new experience for them both.

"Ok then. Maybe we should actually get going?"

"Good idea."

Astrid dragged him by the hand, barely stopping for important things like car keys and wallets and shoes. His adventurism was a quieter one, though he was _quietly_ probably as anticipatory as Astrid. She was just a more physical being and expressed her excitement outwardly.

The drive to the bar - nostalgia or perhaps an inside joke making it the one they first met Mala at - wasn't awkward, and the Aussie blonde woman was easily recognisable as it transpired she had beaten them there. The man stood next to her was visibly sizing them up, so Hiccup gave him a once over too. Tall, muscular - stocky rather than cut, but definitely built strong. He had tattoos on his face and arms, exposed by the brown vest he wore.

"Hey stranger."

Astrid, unfazed by anything, headed straight to Mala and gave her a hug, stretched up and kissed her cheek. They'd had sex some three or four times in twelve hours that night - and next morning - so awkwardness wouldn't really register.

"Astrid. Hiccup. This is Eret."

Hiccup offered him a handshake, which Eret returned with a nod. Fairly sure Mala wouldn't have coerced or pushed Eret into this, Hiccup wondered if the man was simply nervous. Hiccup was old hat at playing with a friend, and they knew Mala already.

"Hey."

Astrid gave Eret the up-and-down look, then winked before hauling her boyfriend inside, confident the others would follow. Sure enough, the other couple leant next to them at the bar as they ordered drinks.

"Hey look, our table from last time is free."

It was almost dejavu, though not totally as they had a newcomer. Astrid and Mala sat opposite each other, and Hiccup doubted anybody could miss the chemistry between the two women. Least of all Eret.

"So, Eret" the tattooed man turned to Astrid, eyebrows raised slightly "have you ever done anything like this before?"

A far cry from playful flirting with nothing overt that first night, Astrid was going straight for the kill and surprise showed on his face.

"Well, I had a couple of nights... yes? Sort of?"

Eret hid his face in his drink, and Astrid gave Hiccup an expression of feigned innocence when he gave her a sideways look. She had _no_ intentions of behaving herself that night, he could tell.

"This cider is horrible. Never let me order it again. I need a new drink."

Mala only reacted with surprise for a second as Astrid pulled her along, and Hiccup restrained an urge to shout "you're not subtle!" after his girlfriend, knowing it was a clear invitation for him to put Eret at ease while the girls confused a few patrons by turning up with male dates only to playfully flirt as they leant up agajnst the bar.

"Is your girlfriend always so... forward?"

"Yep. Although, she hasn't groped anyone yet. She's being remarkably well behaved. Look, are you actually up for this? They won't get mad if you aren't. We aren't in the habit of force."

Eret frowned, taking a sip of his drink and formulating his answer.

"I uh... I'm not into _guys."_

"Neither am I. If you're so straight you can't be in the same room as another guy with a hard on, we're gonna have a problem. But I'm straight. Just... open minded. Those two on the other hand..."

Eret looked relieved, glancing over to where the women were taking their sweet time ordering one drink. Hiccup didn't think mentioning he'd had some experience with other guys in college would help. He was still comfortable to say he was straight. That was experimenting, curiosity.

"Do you guys do this sort of thing a lot?"

Hiccup picked up Astrid's discarded drink to taste it, and to her credit it was pretty foul.

"Uh... not _all_ the time. We don't go out looking for it, but Astrid's sexuality radar is stellar and if she thinks someone would be game to play with both of us, then we see what happens. We've been together a few years now, had maybe two dozen playmates?"

"All girls?"

"One guy. He didn't do well letting go even though we told him it was a one night thing."

"I promise not to turn into a stalker?"

Hiccup grinned.

"Glad to hear it. So, anything else you were worried about?"

Eret pondered, checking their girlfriends weren't about to return before he looked at Hiccup.

"How do you watch your girlfriend with someone else? Doesn't it bother you?"

Hiccup shook his head; he'd been asked that question before.

"I'm obviously not a totally monogamous person. And I'm not a jealous one either. I don't own Astrid, I share in experiences with her. We communicate. We love each other. We _respect_ all parties involved. It might turn out that none of us are massive fans of foursomes tonight, and that's ok. We're all adults here."

Eret chewed on his words, drinking more ale before he nodded again.

"Ok. So, I repeat. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I mean, your girlfriend isn't exactly hard on the eye."

Hiccup couldn't really argue that; Astrid was beautiful. He knew she was beyond out of his league, but miraculously wanted him anyway.

"And I already know Mala is up for a good time. So, we're good?"

Eret grinned; there was the ice broken then. Hiccup looked to Astrid, gave her a blatant thumbs up to say mission accomplished after her none-too-subtle departure earlier. She returned it, picking up a new drink and leading Mala back over.

"What new drink did you get? It took a while."

"The bartender remembered us. She was very confused."

Hiccup snorted into his drink, remembering how she thought Hiccup was a third wheel while Astrid and Mala were getting friendly.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

Mala nodded in agreement.

"She was so surprised that she accidentally dispensed cola into her shoes."

He wasn't surprised Astrid had been so blatant; her bluntness was one of those things he loved about her.

"If we ever come here again she's gonna hide now."

Astrid giggled, sipping her new drink and mmm-ing at the taste.

"Probably."

Hiccup could tell immediately when Astrid became interested in moving them on toward a suitable flat surface where clothing wouldn't last long. Her cheeks grew pink, eyes a little brighter with the spark of mischief and she bit her lip as she threw Hiccup a look he generally associated with getting very soundly fucked.

Thankfully - especially for public decorum, before Astrid climbed into his lap in full view of other patrons - their tablefellows were ready to go too.

"It's not that far, you can just follow our car right?"

"Yeah."

Mala stopped as she entered their bedroom, cocking her head in curious thought.

"What's up?"

"You have a new bed."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Oh. Yeah. We uh... we broke the last one. Treated ourselves to a bigger, _sturdier_ one."

"Come see."

Astrid and Mala were first on the bed, rather reminiscent of the last time she was in their home. Eret seemed rooted to the spot as he watched them kiss, hands roaming and then remembering spots that made the other gasp or moan softly between meshing mouths.

"You boys just standing there?"

Resurfacing from Mala's mouth for a brief minute, Astrid was already flushed, pupils dilated and lips swollen.

"I think Eret's a little unsure on etiquette. I'm just enjoying the show."

"We can soon fix that. Get over here."

Eret probably had less room for doubt as Astrid climbed on top of him, kissed him with the taste of his girlfriends peach drink on jer lips. Hiccup and Mala were a little less full-on, but he enjoyed that sharp, sweet taste and the way the Australian woman leaned in when he remembered how she enjoyed hands in her hair, pleasured sounds echoing between their kiss.

There was something to be said for familiarity, he supposed. It was a different spark to newness, the learning a new body, the breaking down of inhibitions. Mala was clearly already quite comfortable with both Hiccup and Astrid.

Eret was probably getting there, still pinned beneath Astrid and her hungry kiss. He resurfaced missing his vest, displaying his muscled, inked chest and a slightly dazed look on his face as Astrid caught her breath and tossed the brown fabric aside.

Seemingly following Astrid's lead, Mala made quick work of Hiccup's jumper, hands roaming his slim torso and he dimly wondered which was more her type - Eret was almost twice his size, built quite differently. Still, he wasn't too concerned; Mala had fucked him before and returned. Her hands still absorbed the heat of his skin as hungrily as before. She allowed him to remove her jacket, the shirt beneath with no protest.

Hiccup could tell she'd been physically active since they last saw her, the definition of her abdomen a little stronger than before. Her nails were still short, but scraped in that pleasant-burn way over his shoulders as the four of them slowly stoked an ember of arousal between them.

Astrid claimed his mouth next, rubbing his chest gently before lifting her arms to allow Hiccup to remove her top. Finding him hard, Astrid ground against his erection with a playful smirk and he had to grab hold of his girlfriend to slow her down.

"Behave. We have company."

"Spoilsport. Eret!" the other man jumped slightly as he looked at Astrid in confusion "get your kit off. I need to check something."

"You can check what you like."

Ah. He wasn't all quiet and shyness. Hiccup wasn't surprised, but he was glad the other man was comfortable enough to be a little more engaging - awkwardness wouldn't serve them well. Eret wriggled out of his bottoms and underwear, seeming pleased when Astrid moved to get a closer look at his erect cock. She was almost clinical in her initial examination and Hiccup found it comical, knowing Astrid was looking to see if he needed a different condom size to Hiccup.

Taking advantage of Hiccup's distraction, Mala had his jeans open and boxers down before Hiccup fully realised, shock and pleasure leaving his mouth in one unintelligible grunt as her mouth descended on his cock, hot and eager as she worked a sinful tongue over his frenulum and sucked at his tip. He knew Astrid would watch; while enjoying the sex itself, they both _really_ enjoyed observing their partner in throes of pleasure.

"Hey Mala, hold up a sec."

Hiccup really hoped Astrid had good reason. As it transpired, she did. She wanted to _watch,_ observe the way Mala was pressed between them. Kicking off his jeans, Hiccup and Eret teamed up, first to strip Mala and then to find pleasure in her willing body. Knelt behind her, Eret slid into her with ease as Hiccup thrust into her mouth. Astrid's eyes were hot on his as she watched him, watched them.

Rocked back and forth between them with little effort, Mala sucked and tongued at Hiccup's cock, moaned around him as Eret fucked her, shivered pleasantly when Hiccup buried his hands in her hair. The position itself wasn't new; Hiccup had just never been on _this_ side of it. With another between them, it would be Astrid writhing beneath her mouth as Hiccup pressed inside a new body.

 _This_ was new. And Hiccup couldn't deny the thrill, feeling Astrid's eyes on him, knowing it turned her on to watch him. He had to do very little but enjoy Mala's lips around his shaft, minding he didn't push too deep and choke her as he tugged teasingly at short blonde strands. It won those hungry sounds that vibrated along his erection, soft hot mouth welcoming as Hiccup's climax crept up and overtook him all at once.

Mala took him effortlessly, swallowed him down and he could have sworn she was smirking as she sucked him to near-painful sensitivity as he softened slowly before managing to pull away. He'd all but forgotten Eret in the moment, distracted by the twin assault of heated blue eyes and a warm tongue.

Dropping back to a rather inelegant seated position, Hiccup found himself with a lapful of Astrid, kissing him before she turned and leant against his chest, watching th other couple rut and push to that elusive edge. Hiccup dipped his hand down, found Astrid wet and wanting, stroking her clit and basking in her breathy gasps and squirming shifts to press against his fingers. Well versed in his girlfriends body, her arousal levels, Hiccup kept it up until Mala and Astrid shuddered and swore through almost simultaneous orgasms.

Already sweaty, Hiccup felt his thigh grow wet as Astrid came, using his free hand holding her steady so she didn't slide out of his lap as she relaxed. Hiccup knew they weren't yet done, not by a long shot, but everyone was pleasantly coasting hormone highs and feeling relaxed.

"Hope you're not a one shot wonder Eret."

Astrid quipped from her comfortable spot in Hiccups lap, watching the newest playmate lean back and help Mala sit up, a little dazed while her boyfriend was ditching his condom.

"Me? Hel no."

"That's what I like to hear. Though to be fair, you probably couldn't keep up with Mala if you were."

Hiccup kissed her shoulder, hiding his amusement. She was _incorrigible._

"You have absolutely no filter do you?"

"Nope. But life would be less exciting if I did."

Cleaning up a little first, Hiccup left the girls to entertain themselves while he caught his breath. Mala and Astrid were fun to watch fool around - both lean, toned and blonde, their height difference would suggest advantage-Mala, but Astrid more than held her own, biting playfully at a graceful neck and pulling needy moans from Mala's mouth, finding that love of a little rough play before Astrid's lips latched on to a neglected breast. Astrid looked to Hiccup with a clear "get in here" invitation, an invite Hiccup took.

Mala's fingers knotted tight in Hiccups hair, flexing when he changed the level of suction, flicking his tongue over the pebbled peak of her nipple. He slid a hand under her back, dug his nails in and thrilled in the way Mala convulsed, back unable to bow the way it wanted to with the couple on top of her.

Reckoning she'd not be too sensitive anymore, Hiccup slipped down and swiped his tongue across Mala's clit, hands clamping on shifting thighs.

"About time you got involved."

Sparing a glance up, Hiccup saw Eret indulging a similar want as Astrid spread her thighs, welcoming his mouth on wanting flesh. Returning his focus, Hiccup set about working Mala up more, knowing how she got rougher and more demanding when sufficiently aroused.

"Hope you don't mind Mala" Astrid halted in her steady stream of filth and praise encouraging Eret when he did something right to speak more coherently "but I'd really like to have them both."

He'd known it was coming, and yet was a little surprised Astrid came out of the blue with it.

"Oh please, by all means. I can wait my turn."

Yep, they definitely weren't done yet. Seen as Mala would be left waiting, Hiccup redoubled his efforts to bring her off, gratified when Mala cursed and bucked through her climax, tugging almost cruelly at his hair until she was sated.

For now.

Astrid knelt up on her hands and knees, smirking over her shoulder when Hiccup reached for lubricant, slicking his fingers and stroking a reverent hand over the plush curve. They'd done this alone plenty of times; Hiccup knew Astrid enjoyed anal sex. But it had certainly been a while since she'd taken two men. Even so, she was visibly eager and wanting for it.

Hiccup worked her open with his fingers, Astrid completely unashamed to push back and enjoy it with their audience. His cock throbbed, demanding, knowing slick tight muscles waited to grip his shaft in all manner of pleasurable ways. But he didn't want to hurt Astrid.

When she began squirming impatiently, Hiccup took the hint, wiping his hand and applying condom and a generous amount of lube to himself. Settling in a seated position, Hiccup guided Astrid back, aiming himself until loosened muscles slid down over his cock, tight ass closing around him until Astrid was sat flush against him, breath a little ragged.

Shifting a little to adjust, Astrid hummed and relaxed, her back against his chest.

"What you waiting for Eret? A written invitation? Glove up!"

Hiccup would have laughed if he had the air, but Astrid's muscles were squeezing his cock and Hiccup was finding it difficult to remember how to breathe evenly. Gods her ass was tight.

"Never keep a lady waiting Eret."

Mala added, and Hiccup felt Astrid and Eret shift and move, finding the right angle and arranging legs awkwardly. Hiccup wondered if detachable limbs would make certain positions easier.

He knew when they found it, felt Eret press in and up, felt the firmness against his cock separated only by thin skin and latex. Astrid shuddered, reaching to clutch Hiccup's forearm where his hand was on her waist as she adjusted.

 _"Fuck_ that's intense... go slow at first ok?"

Hiccup couldn't speak - Hel, he wasn't sure he could _move,_ Astrid felt so brutally snug-fitting - but he did kiss the top of her back to let her know he heard, held her waist securely so Astrid could focus on staying relaxed rather than staying upright.

With more leverage, Eret set the pace for them, able to see Astrid's face and ensure he wasn't going too fast or too hard for her. Hiccup could only make shallow thrusts, but Astrid quickly mastered how to move herself, rolling and grinding between them until the three found a clumsy but fairly effective rhythm.

Astrid was a mindless wreck, Hiccup could tell by the way she babbled nonsense between moans, could feel it as her nail-deep grip loosened on his arm when she became lost in the feelings. Hiccup thrust up as Eret withdrew, the added drag of firmness against his cock admittedly part of the pleasing sensations as they alternated, rocked Astrid up and down and back and forth between them.

Hiccup let one hand roam what he couldn't see but knew by heart, toying with a sweat-damp breast, fingers tweaking playfully at a swollen nipple and feeling Astrid spasm and twitch, making incoherent noises of raw thrill.

He recognised the signs of Astrid's impending climax even from behind, fingers sliding down toned stomach to reach her clit, pressing down on the little hard nub. It was the final push Astrid's body needed as she went to pieces in Hiccup's arms, muscles clenching like a vice around him as she pitched and shuddered her way through the peak.

Astrid fell limply against Hiccup's chest, twisting her head to kiss him before looking back to Eret, indicating he could finish now she'd relaxed again. Eret didn't take much longer himself, the friction of his thrusts still tangible to Hiccup, Astrid's shallow rocking motions enough to bring both men over the edge they had already been teetering at.

Hiccup did his best not to buck too hard as he came, not wanting to hurt Astrid but she let out those sinful little whines in response to their thrusts, relaxing further with a contented purr when Eret pulled out and sat back as Hiccup panted, the potent rush slow to ease.

"Breathe love."

Hiccup gripped the condom, helped Astrid and he gently disengage though she still huffed slightly at the emptiness after such fullness. Hiccup kissed her jaw, soothing as best he could without upsetting Astrid by being too 'sappy' in front of the others. Astrid liked him sappy, but nobody else needed to know that.

Cleaning up quickly, Hiccup looked to Mala, noting the way tanned skin was flushed a deep red, the way arousal was wet on her thighs as a hand tightened and loosened in the sheet beneath.

"Would you mind getting on all fours for me Mala?"

"So polite."

Hiccup chuckled, supposing it was probably almost strange for manners in such a hedonistic, lust-driven encounter. Her thighs quivered even as Hiccup lubed his fingers, shivering at the sound of the cap.

"Have you done anal before Mala?"

He hoped so; Mala didn't strike him as likely to go gentle with them both, but if she was new to anal sex then they would _have_ to be gentle. Her nod and smirk allayed his concerns, looking up to where Eret looked torn between joining in and lying down.

"Have you?"

"Yeah, but not for a while."

Mala relaxed easily around his fingers, taking two with no difficulty as he worked her open while waiting on his and Eret's refractory period to lapse. Astrid was probably helping her stay relaxed, having slid along the bed to claim Mala's mouth again.

"So you know you need to be careful, yeah?"

Eret nodded, eyes drawn to where tbe women were kissing, rather than watching another man finger open his girlfriend. Hiccup could respect that. He just wanted to be sure Mala was fully prepped while there was no chance of rushing.

The heady air of arousal and deviance began to take it's toll, Hiccup's cock hardening until he felt it brush against the back of Mala's thigh, interested in the warm body waiting.

Her height made positions a little trickier, but when Eret had the bright idea of standing at the edge of the bed behind her, it worked. Hiccup rather enjoyed the break, just lying on his back ad Mala seated herself on his sheathed cock, grinding slowly against him with a few soft moans. Her leaning forward and being eye-to-eye was a little strange compared to when Astrid had to stretch to kiss him, but he could feel her breasts hot on his chest, the dip of her spine as his hand ran down her back to pull her more firmly against him.

Mala braced her hands against the bed just above his shoulders - sweaty as he was, Hiccup was probably not a safe place to grip. He could feel Eret pressing in slow and steady, saw Mala's mouth fall open around soundless gasps as she was filled. Guttural grunts and whimpers were her first actual sounds, working to accommodate them both, to stay relaxed.

Hiccup stroked her back, her breast as Eret reached down, around, knuckles brushing the V of Hiccup's abdomen as he curled his fingers to touch her clit. It was _impossible_ they not touch when like this, and any awkwardness was long gone. The touches seemed to help Mala relax, allowing her to make shallow motions, finding the angle they both stimulated her best from.

He bit lightly at her shoulder, felt Mala quiver as she turned her head, exposing more skin to his mouth. Hiccup indulged, bit down harder as he and Eret began thrusting, using his hand to tug at already messy hair, intending to ensure arousal kept her from tensing up. It was working. Eret's hands on her hips kept her steady and his thrusts kept her moving, Mala's slick heat sliding back-and-forth over his swollen cock with that exquisite silken sensation.

When her arms gave out on holding her up, Hiccup found himself effectively pinned beneath Mala - and there were certainly _worse_ places to be - with the constant stream of moans and cursing in his ear. His ability to thrust was near non-existent, but the bucking and pushing effectively meshed them together, Mala's swollen clit pressed into his groin on the down stroke, Eret's cock dragging against his inside her as his thrusts picked up speed.

Hiccup managed to turn his head, see Astrid watching them, hand busy between her own spread thighs and that familiar smirk he had seen many times before - usually, like now, when she was touching herself and Hiccup either couldn't or was not allowed to touch her himself. A small gesture of her unoccupied hand told Hiccup to return his focus to Mala, though now he knew it was happening Hiccup couldn't help but see Astrid's self-pleasure in the corner of his eye.

Mala found the strength to push herself back up, pushing even more back on Eret, grinding down on Hiccup as her body tightened, muscles quivering rhythmically as her thighs began to shake.

"Fuck, so close..."

The words were breathy, pushed from a raw throat but Hiccup heard the plea laced into it, begging for the final push. Given that he was barely holding on himself with the onslaught of physical and mental stimulation, Hiccup was flooded with relief.

Scraping his nails over her side and palming her breast, Hiccup could see that instant where Mala's eyes fell closed, her jaw going slack as thighs clamped tight on his hips. The intense contractions of her muscles around his cock almost completely blanked his mind, the ache of a third powerful climax tugged from him making itself known before heat and pleasure overwrote it.

Spent, sated and _exhausted,_ Hiccup had to help Mala back to a level surface as her limbs refused to cooperate, ensuring Eret went to her aid before he crawled toward his own girlfriend, kissed her and slipped his fingers amongst hers, bringing Astrid over to the realm of the satisfied. Tossing the condom, Hiccup realised he could add another to the list of things he was; _sticky._

"Not moving again."

Astrid let him rest his face against her breast, giggling as Hiccup mumbled into her skin. He needed to clean up, though he knew realistically he needed a shower or two. And clean sheets. Maybe a new bed. They really had made a mess. Astrid's voice entered his mind as she asked their bedmates

"Are you guys staying the night?"

Mala had - and they'd had a round two in the morning - but Eret might not be comfortable with that. Hiccup had no idea, he was too tired. And thirsty. Since the other two agreed to spend the night, the didn't bother changing the bed. Took turns cleaning up as best they could in the bathroom before Hiccup quickly lost consciousness with Astrid's back spooned against his chest and his hand guided to rest on her breast.

Waving off the other two next morning, Hiccup noted Astrid lowering herself carefully onto the chair as he sipped his tea.

"You ok?"

"Little sore. Normal though."

He nodded, seeing her grin.

"So how was menage-a... whatever the end for four is?"

Astrid leant back, thinking about the previous night.

"Pretty good. Not something I would do all the time, but... yeah, glad we gave it a whirl. Had a great night. How about you?"

Hiccup pondered, took another sip of his cup.

"Same."

-HTTYD-

 **Be gentle with me multis get harder to write the more people there are! Alas, here's hoping...**


End file.
